Why Didn't You Tell Me
by DarkMajishian69
Summary: Why didn't you tell me re-posted. Rose is dhampir and her dad is a Moroi Prince whilst her mum is dhampir. Only she doesn't know yet. Find out what happens when she finds out who she really is. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first FanFiction hope you like it tell me if I should change anything and more importantly if its good :) so READ AND REVEIW**

RPOV

"ROSE GET UP" George roared from outside the door, he pounded on the door again.

"Shut up" I mumbled from my pillow still half asleep, I saw the door swing open and George stormed in and he had OH NO a bucket. He threw the contents(water) of the bucket onto my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed

"LANGAUGE"

"Well what do you think I'm gonna say after you just spilt a bucket of water over my head and I was sleeping get real"

"Whatsoever just get dressed we found you a job in the village" well were else.

"Fine I'm coming" I grumbled.

George chuckled before leaving the room.

I put on some black jeans and a red tank top, and then went to brush my teeth and straighten my hair, when I was satisfied with my self I ounce again stared into my full length mirror and I looked HOT I really do try to look decent and not to sexy but that was just not possible with were I had my curves (all in the right places).

I trudged down stairs slipped into my converse and headed to the kitchen were my mum Jennifer greeted me with a warm smile and dressed in a pink apron that me and my brother Sam had bought for her like a century ago.

"Morning love how was you sleep"

"Great who doesn't like to wake up with a bucket of ice freezing water on them" I replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh is that our happy dear Rose I hear" Sam sarcastically said coming down the stairs still in his boxers and Fall Out Boy singlet. Sam has been my best friend since I could remember we did everything together he was there when I got pissed at my kindergarten teacher and threw a book at her head and I was there when he first got kicked out of class which was the day after the book incident we were both complete badasses.

"Oh yes that's me" I said still half asleep.

"LETS GO" Dad shouted already out the door I raced after him. The trip into the village was not long about 30 minutes long. We lived in Darwin, Australia Sam and I was both 16 and 9 months. I had long chocolate brown hair well defined and sexy and Sam has blond that is also straight and hung around the top of his neck he was ripped on every way possible abs biceps even his legs were built I never asked him if he was on steroids cause I never saw him go to the gym.

Our parents were opposite attracts as well mom was pretty tall was also well defined and looked like she was built for fighting and had the most beautiful blond hair whilst dad had dark brown hair and was even taller than mom which was so hard to believe since mum was so damn tall. He was lanky handsome and didn't have as much strength and muscle than mom. We've never met any of moms or dads relatives so I don't know if there tall as well.

Dad stopped right out side a newly opened diner it was pink and blue and had flashing lights everywhere.

"Here dad seriously what am I spouse to do wipe the floors and clean the toilets"

Dad turned around to me with a wicked grin on his face "That and waitress" and with that he turned practically pushed me out the door and sped off.

I went into the diner only to be greeted by the cutest boy I had ever seen his eyes were ice blue he had black hair which was black and was tall and was an attractive pale colour, I stared at him and I swear when my mouth slightly opened his face lit up with amusement.

"Hey I'm Christian you must be Rose uhh I work here with my Aunty just moved here actually umm let me just go and get her for you" his face and eyes still showing amusement.

**OK so that the first chapter please review I no this one is lacking action BUT WAIT its coming in the next chapter but there's not gonna be a next chapter if you don't review SO REVIEW AWAY!**

**DarkMajishian**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG GUYZ THANKS WOW 7 REVEIWS THAT IS WAY MORE THAN I EXPECTED I LOVE YOU GUYS EEEEPPPP. I'm still not sure who Rose is gonna end up with yet more by the looks of things I think Dimitri and Rose are gonna be together, but anything's possible. R&R**

DPOV (at the academy)

"Belikov"

I turned around to see Alberta the head of Guardians here at St Vladimir's walking towards me. Alberta has been a great friend of mine she was best friends with my mum before she left to come to the academy. She had helped me get a job here, I have 6 molnija marks on the back of my neck along with a promise mark.

"Belikov I have and assignment for you"

"What can I do for you Alberta?"

"We have found a lead on the missing Prince George Badica he has changed his last name to Hathaway and we have received word that he has married his Guardian that he ran off with they also have two children Rose and Sam. I trust you will accept this assignment?"

I looked at her puzzled who would give them this type of information?

"I no what your thinking but we have received this intel from a very reliable source."

I scoffed "And who might that be?"

"Tasha Ozera, now they are hiding out in Australia, Darwin to be precise they live in a small village about 3 hours north of the capital. Tasha owns a diner there so I suggest you start looking there its called 'Dreamy Food Palace'. You will leave tomorrow and I suggest you not to fail the Queen wants him back so she can leave him the throne do whatever it takes Belikov"

With that she walked away leaving me to go pack my bags and head off to Australia.

After he has arrived in Darwin.

I caught the train to Tasha's diner in the village of Greensville but when I arrived there was almost no green at all, the trees where mostly dead and the sun was blazing hot against my skin. I didn't understand how Tasha could stand this heat.

I entered the diner and was almost immediately greeted by Tasha with a huge grin on her face and a hug. I gave her a half smile and got straight to the point.

"Tasha were is Prince Badica and his family?"

She pursed her lips and put on a very serious face.

"The Prince lives approximately 30 minutes from here they live on mansion style farm house, you will no it when you see it"

I was about to turn around when she put her hand on my shoulder and spun me around.

"You will not harm any off them will you Dimka" Dimka was my Russian nickname

"I'll try not to" and gave her a warm smile "And what about you how is your nephew Christian I'm surprised he hasn't burnt the diner down by now"

Tasha gave me a huge grin but I saw that she was hiding something from me it was in her eyes.

"Tasha what are you hiding from me?" I asked her with a very serious tone.

"Well as you probably no Albert told you about her daughter and son am I correct"

I simply nodded and she continued this time her voice was lighter and more friendly.

"I would like you to meet some people before your leave" again I nodded

"Rose Christian come over here I want would like you to meet some one" Tasha called

I looked over to see Christian I'm presuming and another teenager who looked about 16 and was a godess she had beautiful brown hair and was definitely a dhampir. She looked up from her gaze down at the flour and locked eyes with me. Her eyes where full of lust and excitement and they were also the same colour as the Prince Badica's I new from that moment I had found the Badica's daughter, and she was breath taking.

RPOV

Tasha went and turned the sign to closed and we all sat around one of the tables and comfy chairs I sat next to Christian OBVIOUSLY I really think I've started to develop feelings for him. I mean yeah whatever 2 weeks so what! He has been a damn better friend than anyone I've ever know besides Sam and he's totally hot. My thoughts were interrupted by Tasha trying to get my attention.

"What oh sorry Tash I blanked out for a minute there"

"HAHA no worries Rose, anyway I would like you two to meet Dimitri Belikov he's a good friend of mine that come to visit me and Christian"

I turned my gaze to this so called Dimitri and took him in. He had brown hair shoulder length, was WHOA RIPPED LIKE CRAZY his eyes and face showed no emotion of any kind but when I looked deeper into his eyes I saw sadness, shock and amusement. I wonder what he's amused about. BAM then it hit me I was staring at this Russian God with my mouth literally on the floor.

"Oh um hey Dimitri"

"Hello Roza" WHAT THE FUCK, Roza what is that about. I just stared at him he also had a slight Russian accent. Now what to call him?... I always give people names I had given Christian hot head because when he got angry wow he looked like he could set something on fire.

"It's Russian for Rose" Christian whispered into my ear

"Please excuse me you all it has been lovely to meet you all but I am actually here to see your dad Rose" Comrade said to me

I was completely shocked when he said it why would he want to see my dad, my instincts kicked in.

"And why do you think I would let you do that" I replied with a snide voice.

Dimitri hurt by my harsh voice but who cared? "Prince Badica must return home weather he likes it or not"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM AND WHO THE HELL IS PRINCE BADICA" I stood up and shouted. He again looked shocked from my outburst, but you no what who the fuck cares no one touches my family especially some cheap foreign saying something about Prince Badica. WHAT IS THIS BULL SHIT?

DPOV

I was so shocked by Rose's outburst how could she pretend not to know who the Prince Badica was HE WAS HER FREAKING FATHER for gods sake, but then it clicked. Rose has no idea about her being a dhampir and her father being one of the most respected and important Royal Moroi, I looked at Tasha and she nodded confirming my theory.

I sighed. "Rose please calm down and let me explain, just sit down."

She complied in her head than Christian comforted her by saying it was okay and to just listen. She hesitatingly sat down and I started from the beginning. Today was the day she would find out about her past, present and her future.

**Well that's chapter 3 yaay do you guys think the chapter was to short? Hope not (: I'll Update again when I get about 5 more reviews so yeah R&R**

**-Tiana xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO PEOPLE. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

RPOV

I just couldn't believe him; some random Russian God has come to my village and told me all this shit about me being a half human half vampire called a dhampir or something. And god no he's talking about my dad being some Royal Moroi Prince which was a full vampire, WHAT THE FUCK. MY DAD WAS GEORGE HATHAWAY A DAMN CARPENTER.

"_I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU; YOUR JUST SOME CHEAP FORIGN LABOUR TRYING TO RUIN MY FAMILIE'S LIFE. GO BACK TO the SHIT WHOLE YOU LIVE IN YOU FREAK." I screamed at him._

Comrade just stared at me I think he was actually hurt by my comments but stuff it I don't give a shit. BOO HOO. I was already standing up so I excused my self and let my self out side I just needed some air.

Ounce I was out side I felt someone come up behind me, the strange thing was I didn't hear any foot steps. I spun around and my eyes widened with shock. I was standing before a beefy man with skin so pale that you could see almost all off his veins, and OH FUCK his eyes were blue and ringed WHAT THE HELL red I was sure I was dreaming. Whatever this thing was it was not human and it looked CRAP! Hungry.

The pale shit of a creature flashed me a huge grin exposing sharp fangs. And just like that I blacked out. I realized that everything that comrade said was true.

DPOV

I really couldn't believe what had just happened Rose's sudden outburst was shocking and that language, I'm surprised that Tasha kept her around with that language in her vocabulary.

Christian was giving me a hard glare, Rose was out the back getting some air I no this is weird for her but why could she not believe me.

"Dimitri don't worry about her she is just overwhelmed" Tasha said but before I could reply Christian started to shout.

"OVERWHELMED TASHA DID YOU SEE HER JUST THEN, SHE'S ANGRY-" he was stopped mid-sentence by a piercing scream, it sounded like Rose. My guardian instincts kicked in and I raced out the back door Christian following me.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a strigoi drinking from Rose. NO, I raced towards the strigoi but before I could reach him something very bad happened that I couldn't explain…..

CPOV

Dimitri looked horrified by Rose's comments, serves him right for spilling it all on her like that. Tasha reassured Dimitri by saying that Rose was a bit over whelmed. WHAT THE HELL OVERWHELMED IT SOUNDED LIKE SHE WAS GOING TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF.

"OVERWHELMED TASHA DID YOU SEE HER JUST THEN, SHE'S SO ANGRY-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when I heard Rose scream her lungs out. Shit Dimitri was already racing towards the door already and I got up to go after her I'm.

I was out the door when I saw Dimitri charging towards a strigoi, WHAT Aunt Tasha put up wards for this exact reason how did they get through. Never mind that Dimitri was still charging at him about 20 meters away when I remembered my fire using abilities I concentrated hard and quick then just like that the strigoi was on fire I controlled it so it didn't touch Rose.

Dimitri was shouting.

"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHRISTIAN, ROSE WILL GET HURT" I made sure I kept my eyes on the strigoi before laughed he had fallen in love with Rose.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM STUPID? IM CONTROLLING IT SO IT DOESEN'T TOUCH ROSE. GOD GETTA LIFE RUSSIAN BOY" The strigoi was withering in pain screaming. Dimitri got out his stake and silenced him.

I rushed over to Rose and picked her up and took her to our house which conveniently was next door. I laid her on the couch and put a damp towel on her head.

**That's chapter 4 hope you liked it. I'm not going to update until I get at lest 12 reviews! **

**-DarkMajishian.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi this is chapter 4 hope I lived up to your expectations with Rose's reaction. Anyway I really need you guys to review I'm getting sad ): hahaha R&R**

RPOV

I woke up with a massive head ache; after numerous attempts at opening my eyes at the 7th try I was successful. I opened my eyes to find I was in someone's house, probably Christian's I tried to recall the events that had happend. How did I end up here? Why did I have a stupid damp towel over my head? Then all off a sudden all the events came crashing back to me like a huge tidal wave.

About me being a dhampir and that guy with the red ringed eyes. Oh My God I had to go see my parents. I stood up. THUD. I immediately fell back down I fell so dizzy and blissful I didn't realize it when I was lying down.

Christian came rushing in to my side and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" his voice was worried and frantic

"Yeah I'm fine, just get me Dimitri" I ordered then stepped out of his grasp. Christian looked hurt by my words then went out of the lounge room. While he was gone I looked around the room, it was small and felt very comfortable; just like at the diner. You could tell that Tasha had decorated it; it had paintings and vases that covered every inch of the walls. I felt so peaceful, then I was interrupted by someone coughing I spun around to find Dimitri staring at me.

"Hey comrade you got some explaining to do"

"I have already told you, you, Sam, your mum and I are all dhampir and Tasha Christian and your dad are Moroi I think that's pretty straight forward; don't you think?"

I gave him one of my 'are you serious- looks' then pointed to my neck which was swollen a bit from the bite marks.

"Ahh I see, Rose what you encountered was a strigoi you could call them the evil side of Moroi they crave blood all the time, are incredibly strong and fast well I should say faster and love to kill" I noticed the slight Russian accent made him sound so sexy.. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK. It must be from the attack.. yeah that's why I just stared at him.

"Well what am I suppose to do now?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Now we go to confront your dad and your parents will go to the Royal Court while you and your brother will return with me and Christian to St Vladimir's."

Then I remembered something. "Wait didn't you say that Christian and Tasha a Moroi, and they can kill me since there full vampires?" I was suddenly scared shitless. Dad, Christian and Tasha could all kill me if they wanted to.

Dimitri seeing my expressing chuckled, "Yes they are but don't worry they would never hurt you and even if they did your dhampir; we are made to fight you could probably take them any day."

"Damn right I could so now we go to my dad right?"

"Yeah I guess so" WHAT he new the word _yeah_ all I've heard from him since I met him was his proper English with this sexy Russian accent.

"WOW did the great Dimitri Belikov just use slang dang I didn't bring my tape recorder" His face turned serious.

"Let's just go Rose" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I tried to loosen his grip on me but he just tightened it more. My shift finished in and hour so we had to go my taxi. The ride was silence and awkward, I saw Dimitri steal a few glances at me occasionally.

When we arrived at my house dad was just about to leave he saw Dimitri and sighed, then he walked back into the house and left the door open for us. I hung up my coat next to Sam's and went to the couch were dad, mum and Dimitri were all sitting in silence. AWKWARD.

"SAM GET DOWN HERE" I heard some type of rock music turn off and heard Sam trudge down the stairs obviously pissed off by the interruption. He took one look around the room and his face hardened.

"What's wrong?"

"Well-" I was cut off by dad.

"Son we need to talk about something"

**Cool so that's chapter 4. REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL UPDATE ASAP.**

**-DarkMajishian.x**


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

"SAM GET DOWN HERE" Rose shouted. URG cant they just leave me alone for 1 hour? Don't get me wrong I love em' and all but sometimes I just wanna be by myself with no one asking me to do there crap. I trudged down the stairs and put on my 'What the hell do you want' face, but when I looked around and saw an extremely tall stranger in our living room standing near Rose and mum and dad sitting on couch with sad but serious faces on; I felt my face harden.

"What's wrong?"

Rose started to say something but was cut off by dad saying

"Son we need to talk about something" Crap I wonder what this is about. I hope that guy ain't a cop.

*Time Lapse*

RPOV

Ha, the look on Sam's face was classic; he looked shocked excited and scared.

"Are you serious?" he managed to choke out. Dad simply nodded I thought I was gonna explode I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yes Sammy boy that explains why you look like your on steroids." I laughed while Sam glared at me for the nickname.

"So what's going to happen now" Sam asked, I was about to reply when Dimitri cut in.

"You and Rose will be attending an academy for dhampir's and moroi, your dad will go to the Royal Court accompanied by your mum."

Dad in fact was a Royal Prince and our names were Sam and Rose Badica and that made us sort of like royal dhampir's. Mum and Dad said they had run away because they wanted to be together and there was to much stress, and the nine tattoos that were shaped like to lighting bolts crossed over each other were called molnija marks and were tattooed onto your neck every time you killed a strigoi; so our mother was a bad ass.

"Cool, but wait will me and Rose be in same classes?" Sam asked Dimitri.

"Yes for most except your elective's which you are aloud to choose from, but for now just worry about packing your bags. We will leave tomorrow afternoon."

**Sorry I know that was like WAY short but the next ones will be longer (: REVIEW! BYE FOR NOW (:**

**DarkMajishian x**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY THIS IS CHAPTER 6 THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED. SPEACIAL THANKS TO (PRICTICALLY MY TWIN) SARAH. WHO WAS THE ONE WHO INTRODUCED ME TO FANFICITON. Hope you like it.**

DPOV

Prince Badica had let me stay at there house instead off going to a hotel. I was so tired, but I stayed awake for the Princes- soon to be King's safety. Around 2 o'clock I eventually dozed off to a light sleep. That night I dreamt of Roza….

RPOV

I was in my room Sam and I were up late talking about everything that had happened; we both were extremely shocked and the more I thought about it, the more I was pissed off at my parents. I just can't believe that they kept us from this, I mean for 16 years I had always knew I was human but apparently I no more human that a freakin' goldfish!

Tomorrow I was spouse' to head to some academy for Vampire's and half vampires like my self. God; ME ROSE HATHAWAY HALF VAMPIRE, who could have guessed. HA. After 20 minutes of sitting on my bed in silence I gave in and grabbed my 2 black duffle's from my cupboard and started shoving in all my clothes for school in one duffle and put all my other things into the second duffle. ' I'll send these with the rents' I thought.

Sam was looking at me dumbstruck like as in to say 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING'

"What I'm going; do expect me to hang around here with out no parents for ever?"

"Well yeah, I mean here you have your friends and you have..." he stopped and dropped his head.

"I HAVE WHAT BROTHER; SPIT IT OUT"

"… and you have Christian" Whaaa…? Christian, yeah he was my friend and not to mention and vampire as well but, we would keep in touch by email. I think.

"BUT OUT SAM; IT'S NONE OF YOUR BISNESS. NOW GET OUT AND GO PACK" I heard him mumble something under his breath but recognizing defeat he got up and marched out of the room, closing the door with to much force.

Once I was all packed with every single poster taken down. I changed into my shorts and tank top, brushed my teeth and fell into a deep sleep. In my dream I was running through a forest barefoot with an off white night gown on. When I reached the clearing I saw two people standing in front off me, when they looked up at me I saw there faces.

I saw Christian and WHAT THE HELL Dimitri? They both had pleading faces on them. I then realized what was happening I had to choose; but my instincts were screaming _RUN _so I bolted heeding towards the trees.

"_ROSE GET UP GOD_". THUMP. I was suddenly on the floor and wide awake, I jumped up from the floor and threw my sheets away.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"WELL YOU JUST WEREN'T WAKING UP ROSIE POSIE"

_WHAT, NO HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME ROSISE POSIE._ I growled at him. He simply sniggered, I leaned over and grabbed one of my ugg boots, but when I was up I saw him bolt out of the room. OH NO HE IS NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS ONE.

I chased him down the stirs and into the living room where I threw the shoe at him with as much effort as possible, and my brother being dhampir also ducked his head and grinned.

"Come on Rosie Posie, haven't you got better at that" I was just about to say something when dad and Dimitri came into the room; Dimitri looked like a god. The ends of his hair were damp and tucked behind his ears. WHAT WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS STUFF EWW. Already embarrassed I put on a smirk to cover it up and left the room.

One thing I did notice was that Dimitri's eyes never left me.

**YAY Chapter 7 done! REVIEW!**

**DarkMajishian x**


	7. Authors Note

**HEY :)**

This is just a quick authors note sorta thing.. I know that I haven't updated in like a year but I really would like to continue some of my stories BUT, I have 7 stories on hold and am going to start with two. So it would massively help me out if you could review or PM me saying which two I should continue first then followed by the others

The reason I'm doing this is because when I logged into my account and looked at the traffic stats it showed people still reading my horrible creations LMAO and I hate it when stories finish like that ;)

So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW OR PM ME!

Yours truly

-DarkMajishian.x


End file.
